The present invention generally relates to compartments for housing batteries, and more particularly to a battery compartment configured to be detachable from the powered electronics to facilitate replacement of the batteries.
Battery compartments typically house batteries which are electrically coupled to electronic components and provide electrical power thereto. Many conventional battery compartments are difficult to access, particularly when the electronics are installed such that they are not visible in ordinary circumstances. For example, a control box for an electronic faucet may be mounted under the sink. When a conventional battery compartment is used and the batteries housed therein need to be replaced, the user typically must open a lid of the battery compartment, remove the old batteries, and install the new batteries, all while remaining in the small, difficult to access, poorly-lit space under the sink.
An illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a battery compartment that is detachable from a housing of a control unit and is configured to support batteries for powering the control unit. In one illustrative embodiment, a battery compartment for use in combination with the control unit of an electronic faucet includes a housing configured to receive a first battery and a second battery. A lid including a hinge is operably coupled to the housing. A first contact is configured to contact a negative terminal of the first battery, and a second contact is configured to contact a positive terminal of the second battery. The first and second contacts extend from the lid to mate with first and second connectors of the control unit. A spring is disposed within the housing and includes a first coil configured to be in electrical communication with a positive terminal of the first battery, and a second coil configured to be in electrical communication with a negative terminal of the second battery. The spring also includes a connecting portion connecting the first and second coils of the spring.
In a further illustrative embodiment, a battery compartment for use in combination with the control unit of an electronic faucet includes a housing having a lower wall, a rear wall, and a front wall defining an interior space for receiving at least one battery. A contact extends in a rearward direction relative to the rear wall of the housing and is configured to be in electrical communication with the at least one battery. The housing is supported by the control unit such that the rear wall of the housing is juxtaposed relative to a front wall of the control unit, and the contact is in electrical communication with a connector of the control unit.
According to another illustrative embodiment, a controller assembly for an electronic faucet includes a control unit having a housing with a front wall and a rear wall defining an interior space for receiving electronics. A connector is in electrical communication with the electronics. A first coupler is supported by the rear wall of the control unit and is configured to attach the control unit to a support below a sink. A battery compartment includes a housing having a lower wall, a rear wall, and a front wall defining an interior space for receiving at least one battery. A second coupler is supported by the rear wall of the battery compartment and is configured to operably couple with the front wall of the control unit such that the battery compartment is supported by, and in electrical communication with, the control unit.
The features and advantages of the present invention described above, as well as additional features and advantages, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following description and the accompanying drawings.